A Glass of Sherry
by SlytherinBabe
Summary: Breath…....She began trailing a scar on his elegant neck and stopping at the main vein,…Breath, it goes like the wind…..........Enjoy!


/ p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- 

**_Disclaimer these characters don't belong to me only the plot of this fic does!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_this is just a oneshot nothing too long. no more chapters this is just it!_**

**__**

**_A Glass of Sherry_**

_The boast of heraldry, the pomp of power, and all that beauty, all that wealth ever gave, awaits like the inevitable hour. The paths of glory lead but to the grave…_

_Thomas Gray

* * *

_

_Alas regardless of their doom,_

_The little victims play!_

_No sense have they of ills to come,_

_Nor care beyond today._

_Thomas Gray

* * *

_

_It's a double pleasure to deceiver the deceiver._

_Anonymous

* * *

_

Narcissa threw her arms around her son's neck. Draco, not used to such outward displays affection awkwardly patted her on the back. Pushing her off himhe went down the front steps of the manor and headed towards the carriage that waited. His father stood in front of the door seemingly awaiting his arrival.

"Lucius."

"Draco."

Father and son nodded their heads towards each other in acknowledgement. Draco stepped into the carriage and shut the door firmly. Lucius from the outside knocked the side of the door as a signal that the driver should go.

Narcissa watched as her son rode out of her life. She had tried to persuade him to stay but he refused, complaining of being treated like a baby, by Malfoy definition of course. Lucius turned his head and looked up towards Narcissa who stood at the top of the steps. Narcissa turned and went into the house and Lucius stepped into the carriage, which had just pulled up. No words were exchanged.

* * *

Narcissa walked around the empty house aimlessly. She had long ago given up on her friends and by choice stuck to her self more often. There were times when a house elf would scurry past her and loneliness bid her stop the little creature and start a conversation, but her pride forbade it. She was a Malfoy, nee black and something like that was unthinkable for a woman of her station. _What station?_ She mused, she was just the wife of Lucius Alessandros Malfoy the second; she gave birth to her son his heir and that was basically it. She had fulfilled her purpose and was no longer needed. _Damn you Lucius!_ She cursed him for he was the beginning of all her problems.

* * *

Lucius stood in his study sorting out some papers on his desk when the sweet scent of _Narcissi_ inflamed his nostrils. _Narcissa..._ he thought, _how cliché._ She walked pass the open door and paused. She turned, smiled and with a flip of her hair she left the doorway. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. _What was that woman up to?

* * *

_

Lucius frowned as the doors to the library opened. No one came in there but him and his son and since his son didn't live there anymore…

The scent of _Narcissi_ reached him again and he briefly remembered the night before when she had casually walked pass his office.

"Was there something you wanted Narcissa?"

"No I was merely wondering where you were and I thought I might find you here."

Lucius frowned,

"Why were you wondering where I was?"

"Just curious…"

She said and smiled and deliberately brushed pass him heading slowly out the library. Lucius turned and watched her walk out slowly admiring her figure, and then his desire for her which had died many years ago sprung up once more.

Narcissa sat in the chair behind Lucius' desk in his study and sipped champagne from the glass in her hand. His heavy footsteps echoed along the corridor. Leaning back in the chair she gazed at the fire which lit the room.

The door opened, Lucius paused, the chair behind his desk spun around,

"What are you doing in here?"

"What Lucius not happy to see me?"

Lucius stood calmly but anyone who knew him; knew of the anger which stirred beneath. If Narcissa was even the least bit scared she didn't show it. Narcissa set her glass down on the desk and boldly walked over to him. She was conscious of how his eyes roamed all over her body devouring her in one glance. She wasn't sure at first if te silk was the right choice because it covered so much of her body; but now it mattered not because the desired affect was achieved.

"I missed you Lucius."

She raised a hand to touch his cheek but her action was stilled when he caught her wrist.

"Whatever you're trying to do woman will not work."

Lucius said sternly and angrily.

"Really Lucius?"

She begun smiling as she stepped closer to him and pressed herself against him tipping up to his ear,

"Are you so sure?"

She felt his hold on her wrist slacken and his body respond to hers as his arm wrapped around her waist. Narcissa smiled to herself, _He was a man after all._ His hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face to his and lowered his lips to hers and took her forcefully. The kiss was ravenous and rough and lacked no passion whatsoever. Lucius' hand slid down the length of her body and grasped her leg pulling it up against him. he roughly thrust her into the wall and pressed himself painfully against her. His kisses trailed across her jaw and down to her neck there Lucius found a comfortable spot. Narcissa's laughter brought him back to his senses. He pushed her away as if she was poison.

"Is what I'm trying to do working Lucius?"

Narcissa sneered, Lucius said nothing,

"Get out!"

Narcissa walked out of the roon making sure to add that extra sway to her hips. When the door slammed shut behind her she walked to her room, her laughter echoing throughout the cold and empty Manor.

* * *

Lucius ripped his clothes off and dropping them to the floor burned them to ashes.

"_Incendio!_"

Heading for his closet and pulling a pair of pants out and putting them on he walked over to the window and let the breeze blow against his body. _What the hell was the woman doing?_ Lucius thought angrily. Of course it was impossible for any woman to not want him but there was something about this situation; that was not quiet right. After all these years why all of a sudden after Draco left would she just jump at him? Why?_ Maybe she just wants a shag?_ Lucius shook his head. There was a hidden motive, there's always a hidden motive. She was guilty until proven innocent.

* * *

Narcissa sipped champagne from a glass and stood in front of the mirror.

"Stop!"

She shouted to the robe maker who was fitting a particular robe to her.

"This one won't work."

"Well what would the mistress be wanting?"

She asked timidly,

"Something……I don't know you make the robes.

Narcissa snapped annoyed. If the wrong robe was chosen everything would go wrong. She glanced around the store hoping that something might just jump out and catch her attention, something did. To the west of the store a woman stood admiring a fashionably long lavender robe. Getting down off the stand which she was on she purposely walked over to the brunette.

"Excuse me."

She began with the sweetest smile,

"May I borrow that for a moment?"

"Sure I'm going to buy it for my daughter……"

Narcissa blocked the woman out as she rattled on and on about buying the robe for hre daughter as a birthday present.

"I'll take this one."

She told the attendant who had followed her across the room. The brunette looked appalled,

"You can't do that I was going to but that."

Narcissa turned her back to the woman and headed towards the dressing room,

"_Stupefy!_"

The woman shouted in an attempt to stop Narcissa. Narcissa not fazed however threw up a barrier which caused the spell to backfire and hit the woman. She smiled to herself once more and looked at the dress robe that she had chosen.

"Perfect."

* * *

Lucius stepped into the house and pulled his cloak off in anger and annoyance. Everything and everyone these days seemed against him. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was twelve thirty. Heading straight towards his study he sat in his chair and rubbed his temples. He sighed and as he turned his head a little to the left the scent of Narcissa's perfume reached him. It seemed her scent from where she sat in his chair the night before was still embedded in the chair. He found himself lately, more often than not he found himself thinking about her. The way her hips swayed as she walked, the way she smells, the way her soft skin feels against his body……he got up suddenly and headed for his room. He needed a shower.

Lucius allowed himself to relax as he let the water run down his back. He shut his eyes against the images of Narcissa that threatened to surface. Turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, water running off his body he walked into his room stark naked surprising a house elf that was building a fire. The little elf disappeared as Lucius took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He paused as an eagle flew through the window and landed on his shoulder.

"Adonis."

He whispered. He surmised that the eagle was from his son because Draco was the only wizard insane enough to use an eagle for the delivery of mail. He tried as hard as he could to pull the letter from the eagle's grasp but it pecked at him and bruised his knuckles. He cursed and pushed the eagle off his shoulder while simultaneously taking advantage of his surprise and pulled the letter from his grasp. The eagle pecked at him once more before flying out the window back to its master. Opening the letter slowly he glanced over the short sentence,

_Happy birthday Father._

As soon as he read the last word the letter transformed into a letter opener with a silver dragon handle,

"How cliché, I would have expected a little more originality from you Draco."

He said responding to the design on the handle. Another owl flew in the window, dropped a letter on the bed and flew our once more. Looking to his hand he decided to make use of his gift. On cutting open the letter, he paused as a deep gash appeared on his wrist, blood poured out like a flood, ignoring the pain he smiled coldly,

"_Noster vouluntas, corpus et spititus._"

He said reciting a Latin phrase that usually indicated someone's ultimate demise. In this case Draco's……He should probably give it to Narcissa. To see the woman bleed would satisfy his perverse blood thirsty nature. Healing his wrist he pulled on a black silk shirt and a pair of pants and turned as the house ghost flew through the wall into the room.

"I first have to say happy birthday Mr. Malfoy."

"What do you want?"

He asked sharply.

"Your wife requests your presence sir in the dining hall."

"She requests my presence?"

"Yes sir."

Lucius walked out the room compelled by some external force it seemed, because the speed at which he took the stairs was hardly anything you could call natural.

He walked barefooted into the dining hall and paused in the doorway. Narcissa spun around sensing someone behind her.

"Lucius I was wondering how long you would keep me waiting."

She said walking over towards him smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Have you forgotten it's your birthday?"

Lucius regarded her coolly and gave her a look that clearly said…_And your point is?_

"I've prepared dinner."

She stepped aside and the once empty table contained food and was set for two.

"I'm not hungry."

He turned to leave wondering why he came downstairs in the first place. Narcissa grabbed his arm and held on tightly; Lucius turned to look at her and caught a frown before it faded into a smile.

"But I spent all day planning this dinner can't you indulge me just for tonight, it is your birthday after all?"

"It's one thirty a.m."

"I know."

She said pouting running her finger down the buttons on his shirt down his chest. Lucius walked over to the table and pulling out the chair for Narcissa, he seated her before he did so for himself.

They ate in silence until Lucius saw fit to break it,

"What are you doing Narcissa?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Never once in all these years have you so much as given me a sideways glance and all of a sudden you're making dinner plans and trying to get into my pants?"

Narcissa allowed a practiced blush to creep upon her face at Lucius' blunt and to the point question,

"Can't I appreciate my husband?"

"No."

He simply stated,

"I'm hurt."

Lucius stared at her showing her that he didn't care what she thought. Narcissa got up from her end of the table and sat in the chair beside Lucius. She rested her hand on his thigh,

"Lucius darling I've only just realized what I have and I plan to take advantage of it while I can."

She said, the words easily sliding off her tongue. Lucius stared into her expressionless eyes and wondered how long it took her to practice that lie. He decided however to play along.

"Sherry?"

She asked sweetly knowing Lucius favoured the drink. Muggle though it may be…Lucius sat back in his chair and nodded.

Narcissa on coming back to the dining hall handed one to Lucius and kept the other. He stared at the glass sceptically,

"Did you pour this by hand?"

Narcissa nodded and raised her glass to her lips. Lucius looked at his and then took Narcissa's glass and drank hers instead. Narcissa smiled,

"After all these years darling don't you trust me?"

Not even after all the practice Narcissa had done could keep the sarcasm out of her voice,

"No."

A silence descended upon them both, Narcissa sipped the sherry from the glass she held in her hand and watched Lucius as he stared at her. His eyes lids begun to droop.

"Lucius you seem tired?"

He shook his head, Narcissa stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek,

"Are you sure?"

Lucius never heard her question as he reached around to the back of her neck and pulled her face down to his. Their lips met in a flourish of need and uncharted passion. Narcissa returned the embrace and put up no resistance. Not relinquishing his hold on her he stood up and pulled her up against his body. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Lucius moved them towards the door to the dining hall and stepped though it. Narcissa pulled away and looked around in surprise, they were in Lucius' room. The doors were connected by portals apparently…

Lucius turned her face to his and tilting her chin upwards he took her lips once more in his. Narcissa very soon found herself on the bed straddled by Lucius. He pressed himself into her, and buried his face in her neck, Narcissa let out a sharp cry when she felt his teeth bite into her skin. Lucius was never one to be gentle but this was just…she closed her eyes and lost her train of thought as Lucius' hands slid down the length of her body and slid up her thigh under her dress. She let out a sigh of pleasure.

Lucius raised his head and looked at his wife's face, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. What she was doing he didn't know and at the moment didn't care, but something just didn't feel right. Her eyes opened and stared at him and frowned, her hands slid up his arms and across his chest to the buttons on his shirt. Slowly she pulled them one by one and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Her hands set to roam she pulled him back down on her and their lips met once more anxious to get his hands on her, he placed his hands on the front of her dress and ripped it down the front. Narcissa gasped as the sudden rush of cold air from the window hit her body. Lucius pulled her up against his body and his tangled in her hair kissed a trail down her neck to her chest where her brazier slowed further progress. Reaching around her back he pulled it and released her. He pushed the remainder of the dress down her body and left her naked before his eyes. Looking over her apparently pleased he sat to rid himself of the remainder of his clothing.

Now under the blanket Lucius gathered her once more and before burying himself inside her to relieve himself of the frustration she had caused him over the past few days he kissed her shoulder gently a very uncharacteristic move on his part he kissed her ear and nibbled on it……

"Why do I feel as if I am going to regret this?"

Narcissa smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face to hers she kissed him.

* * *

The sunlight shone into the room and illuminated all the gifts and letters that usually came on a Malfoy's birthday. Narcissa stirred and sat up in bed pulling the sheet over her to cover her naked body; she looked over to Lucius who glared at her angrily. He couldn't move it seemed.

"How the might fall…"

She whispered. Running a finger down his chest; she laughed and placed a kiss to his unresponsive lips, his eyes rolled to the back of his head before closing.

"Breath…"

She began trailing a scar on his elegant neck and stopping at the main vein,

"…Breath, it goes like the wind…"

* * *

_Fin_

__

_Read and review!!!!!!!!_

__


End file.
